falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportClarenceCodman.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportClarenceCodman.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE player walks up to you, you live in the rich area of town that keeps poor people and visitors away / Impressed Ха-ха. Вы просто взяли и забрались на трибуны, да? Люблю смельчаков. NPCMClarenceCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodmanHellos FormID 00049534 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\00049534_1.xwm 05/09/2015 00:57 1431107859 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00049534_1 00049534_1 N talking to the player, you live in the rich area of town, the Stands / Amused Видите всю эту чернь внизу? Я бы в таких домах даже брамина оставить побоялся. Самое место для тех, кто ничего не стоит в этом городе. NPCMClarenceCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodmanHellos FormID 00049535 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\00049535_1.xwm 05/09/2015 00:58 1431107891 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00049535_1 00049535_1 N talking to the player, laughing at your own crude jokes / Friendly Снова вы? Предпочитаете компанию немолодых мужчин? У нас, знаете ли, многие годы опыта. А-ха-ха-ха! Не обращайте внимания... NPCMClarenceCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodmanHellos FormID 00049537 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\00049537_1.xwm 05/09/2015 01:29 1431109783 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00049537_1 00049537_1 N player walks up to you (player is male) / Friendly Вам нужно немедленно выпить. В чем смысл находиться в обществе бойкого молодого человека, если не пытаешься расшатать его нервы при помощи алкоголя? NPCMClarenceCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodmanHellos FormID 00049538 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\00049538_1.xwm 05/09/2015 01:28 1431109725 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00049538_1 00049538_1 N player walks up to you (player is female) / Friendly Хотите совет? Будьте собой. Ни перед кем не извиняйтесь. Посмотрите на меня. Может, я и старый грубиян, но я ни о чем не жалею! NPCMClarenceCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodmanHellos FormID 00049539 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\00049539_1.xwm 05/09/2015 01:28 1431109716 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00049539_1 00049539_1 N loud, loves crude humor Делайте, что хотите и как хотите. Именно так моя семья сделала свое состояние. Никого не бояться. Ни перед кем не извиняться. NPCMClarenceCodman DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodmanHellos FormID 00049536 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\00049536_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00049536_1 00049536_1 N Irritated 00 A1a Веллингем? Мой завтрак прибыл? ClarenceCodman NPCMClarenceCodman Wellingham: Да, сэр. Тысяча извинений за эту чудовищную задержку. Блюдо будет готово немедленно. MS05B 00168580 00000 MS05B_TurnInEggToWellingham01_WrapUp FFFFFFFF FormID 001685C0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\001685C0_1.xwm 07/30/2014 00:36 1406655385 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS05B__001685C0_1 001685C0_1 N Irritated 00 A2a Веллингем? Мой обед прибыл? ClarenceCodman NPCMClarenceCodman Wellingham: Да, сэр. Тысяча извинений за эту чудовищную задержку. Блюдо будет готово немедленно. MS05B 00168580 00000 MS05B_TurnInEggToWellingham01_WrapUp FFFFFFFF FormID 001685C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\001685C1_1.xwm 07/30/2014 02:33 1406662391 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS05B__001685C1_1 001685C1_1 N Irritated 00 A3a Веллингем? Мой ужин прибыл? ClarenceCodman NPCMClarenceCodman Wellingham: Да, сэр. Тысяча извинений за эту чудовищную задержку. Блюдо будет готово немедленно. MS05B 00168580 00000 MS05B_TurnInEggToWellingham01_WrapUp FFFFFFFF FormID 001685C2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\001685C2_1.xwm 07/30/2014 02:33 1406662413 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS05B__001685C2_1 001685C2_1 N Irritated 00 A4a Веллингем? Моя еда прибыла? ClarenceCodman NPCMClarenceCodman Wellingham: Да, сэр. Тысяча извинений за эту чудовищную задержку. Блюдо будет готово немедленно. MS05B 00168580 00000 MS05B_TurnInEggToWellingham01_WrapUp FFFFFFFF FormID 001685C3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\001685C3_1.xwm 09/09/2014 22:33 1410276785 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS05B__001685C3_1 001685C3_1 N Annoyed the player is bothering him. / Irritated Приставайте к Веллингему. Это его работа. NPCMClarenceCodman MS05B 00168574 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0018E94D FormID 001685C5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\001685C5_1.xwm 09/11/2014 02:50 1410378634 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS05B__001685C5_1 001685C5_1 N Irritated Могу я просто полюбоваться видом? Если что-то нужно, обращайтесь к Веллингему. NPCMClarenceCodman MS05B 00168574 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0018E94D FormID 001685C6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\001685C6_1.xwm 09/11/2014 00:26 1410369982 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS05B__001685C6_1 001685C6_1 N Neutral Здесь командует Веллингем. Если что-то нужно, обращайтесь к этому роботу. NPCMClarenceCodman MS05B 00168574 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0018E94D FormID 001685C7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\001685C7_1.xwm 09/11/2014 02:48 1410378495 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS05B__001685C7_1 001685C7_1 N Sighs at end. Wellingham is dead / Sad Веллингема больше нет, и я не знаю, кто теперь будет обо всем заботиться. NPCMClarenceCodman MS05B 00168574 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0016CBDB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\0016CBDB_1.xwm 05/09/2015 00:54 1431107696 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS05B__0016CBDB_1 0016CBDB_1 N Sighs before beginning. A touch wistful. Wellingham is dead / Sad Веллингем. NPCMClarenceCodman MS05B 00168574 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0016CBDC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\0016CBDC_1.xwm 05/09/2015 00:54 1431107681 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS05B__0016CBDC_1 0016CBDC_1 N Largely to himself. / Puzzled Где моя еда? NPCMClarenceCodman MS05B 00168574 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017664D FormID 0017664E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\0017664E_1.xwm 08/12/2014 04:02 1407790954 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS05B__0017664E_1 0017664E_1 N Speaking metaphorically. / Irritated Я в любую минуту могу умереть от голода... NPCMClarenceCodman MS05B 00168574 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017664D FormID 0017664F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\0017664F_1.xwm 08/12/2014 04:02 1407790936 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS05B__0017664F_1 0017664F_1 N Neutral Омлет из яиц когтей смерти. Пища королей. NPCMClarenceCodman MS05B 00168574 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017664D FormID 00176650 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\00176650_1.xwm 08/11/2014 22:33 1407771190 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS05B__00176650_1 00176650_1 N Speaking shortly after eating. / Happy 00 A1a М-м... Веллингем, это твой шедевр. ClarenceCodman NPCMClarenceCodman Wellingham: Спасибо, сэр. Мне было совсем не сложно. ConvDiamondCityMS05BCoda 00168561 00000 ConvDiamondCityMS05BCodaScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001685B1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\001685B1_1.xwm 09/11/2014 01:05 1410372353 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamondCityMS05BCoda__001685B1_1 001685B1_1 N player walks up to you / Neutral -1 A Если вы что-то доставили, обратитесь к Веллингему. NPCMClarenceCodman MS05BPostQuest 00190E17 FFFFFFFF ClarenceCodman GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00190E19 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMClarenceCodman\00190E19_1.xwm 05/09/2015 00:53 1431107610 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS05BPostQuest__00190E19_1 00190E19_1 N ClarenceCodman